memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Verfemten
Ein von seiner Regierung körperlich und geistig manipulierter ehemaliger Soldat bedroht die ''Enterprise''. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Der Planet Angosia III hat die Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation beantragt. Die Enterprise hat den Auftrag, den Kandidaten zu prüfen. Während der Aufnahmegespräche kommt es offenbar zu einem Gefängnisausbruch. Obwohl das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte sich am Einfangen des Flüchtlings beteiligt, gestaltet sich die Verhaftung des Mannes außerordentlich schwierig. thumb|left|Nach einem Versteckspiel wird der Straftäter in einer Rettungskapsel vermutet. Allerdings gehen von dieser Kapsel keine Lebensanzeichen aus. Captain Picard befiehlt, alles mit der Größe eines Humanoiden an Bord zu beamen. Nachdem der Flüchtling an Bord ist, überwältigt er die beiden abgestellten Sicherheitsoffiziere und Chief O'Brien. Erst durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Worf und Riker kann er gestoppt werden. Counselor Deanna Troi findet heraus, dass das Verbrechen des Gefangenen mit Namen Roga Danar lediglich darin besteht, zu einer Sondereinheit des angosianischen Militärs zu gehören. Er und alle anderen seiner Einheit sind auf Lunar V fernab der zivilen Gesellschaft auf ein Militärlager beschränkt. Durch die Veränderungen, die die Regierung zwecks eines Krieges an diesen Personen durchführen ließ, gelten sie als gefährlich und nicht mehr geeignet, in der freien Gesellschaft zu leben. Danar nutzt seine Auslieferung an die angosianischen Vollzugsbehörden dazu, die Vollzugsbeamten und später auch Lieutenant Commander Worf zu überwältigen. Er greift das Militärlager auf Lunar V an und marschiert mit seinen befreiten Kameraden ins angosianische Regierungsviertel ein. Premierminister Nayrok bittet Captain Jean-Luc Picard erneut um Unterstützung, was dieser angesichts der Hauptdirektive unterlässt. Angosia III ist offenbar noch nicht bereit für eine Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation, da die Angosianer ihre körperlich und geistig veränderten Elitesoldaten nach dem Krieg nicht wieder in die Gesellschaft eingliedern konnten. Picard überlässt die Angosianer bis zur Bewältigung dieser Aufgabe sich selbst. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen James Cromwell tritt in dieser Folge als Premier auf, in und stellt er noch weitere Charaktere dar. In stellt er außerdem Zefram Cochrane dar, den er auch in verkörpert. Data nennt bei der Zusammenfassung von Roga Danars Militärakte seine Beförderung in den Rang eines Subhadars. Die am Monitor dargestellte Akte erwähnt jedoch nur eine Empfehlung zur Beförderung in diesen Rang. Als aktuellster Rang ist der eines dritten Hadars erwähnt. Synchronisationsfehler Die Jefferies-Röhren werden hier irrtümlich als Jefferson-Röhre bzw. Jefferson-Tunnel bezeichnet. Im Gespräch mit Data erklärt Roga Danar, dass der "Mensch" der er war noch in ihm sei. Er ist jedoch Angosianer. Im Original heißt es "The man i was is still inside me." Im Gespräch mit Picard wiegelt Premierminister Nayrok dessen Intervention ab mit dem Hinweis, dass diese "Bereiche internationaler Sicherheit" berühre. Im Original ist von "matter of internal security" die Rede - die korrekte Übersetzung hätte also "Bereiche innerer Sicherheit" lauten müssen. Filmfehler In der Szene, als Roga Danar und die anderen Soldaten im Regierungssitz sind, schießt dieser auf eine Wand hinter dem Premierminister und verursacht dadurch einen Schaden an der Wand. In allen darauf folgenden Szenen, in denen der Premierminister mit besagter Wand wieder zu sehen ist, ist die Beschädigung verschwunden. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Hunted (episode) es:The Hunted fr:The Hunted (épisode) ja:恐怖の人間兵器（エピソード） nl:The Hunted pl:The Hunted Verfemten, Die